Los Diarios de Grace Andrew
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Tía Elroy, tenemos que hablar…
1. Chapter 1

**Los Diarios de Grace Andrew**

 _ **Historias dentro de la historia**_

 _ **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**_

 _ **2009 - Editado 2015**_

 ** _Parte 1_**

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Por quién me has tomado William?... ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**_

La reprimenda llegó justo en el recibidor, cuando él se encaminaba al auto después de recoger algunos enseres de su habitación. El reclamo de la tía Elroy era parcialmente válido. El se había comportado de forma impulsiva, sin embargo tenía suficientes razones para ello y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Albert se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla con severidad inclinando levemente la cabeza, solo el tiempo necesario para contestarle y proseguir su marcha.

 _ **\- Bien tía, justo a su debido tiempo… ni antes ni después... Ya tendrá noticias mías.**_ – respondió sin amedrentarse ante la mirada indignada de la dama

Pero ella no se conformó ante semejante respuesta, y replicó alzando la voz.

 _ **\- Indiscutiblemente esta relación que sostienes con Candy, ya se había salido de control desde hace tiempo William. Pero ahora esa niña también te ha contagiado los malos modales… Nunca pensé que tomarías esta trascendental decisión tan a la ligera. ¡Organizar tu fiesta de compromiso así!… A hurtadillas, casi puedo decir que clandestinamente… ¡estás dando pie a habladurías con respecto a la familia Andrew y,…!**_

Albert se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano y exhaló un profundo suspiro con cansancio. Sin mirarla le espetó antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

 _ **\- Tía, aunque así fuera, que no lo es,… ¡es lo que menos me interesa…!**_

La tía Elroy se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Estaba profundamente ofendida. Agotada se trasladó con pesadez hasta el estudio donde por fin se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se recargó en el respaldo cerrando los ojos. La recurrente jaqueca de los últimos días atenazaba en punzadas sus sienes por horas... primero tenía que serenarse y actuar con dominio de sí misma. Quizás quedara alguna manera de hacerlo reflexionar… Nadie se había enterado aún del asunto, ni en los círculos sociales o de negocios de Chicago ni en la misma familia. Nadie salvo Archie, George y ahora ella sabían lo que tramaba William. En vano Elroy trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para oponerse a él. En el fondo sabía que ella había precipitado todo, pero se escudaba a su juicio, en que no podía dejar que cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Dos semanas atrás en el despacho de Albert, éste por fin se había sincerado con ella, pero las cosas no pudieron salir peor. Hace tiempo que la diplomacia entre ambos había fracasado y esta no fue la excepción; la conversación fue degenerando hasta terminar en un pleito campal, y en un definitivo portazo de Albert cuando salía de la Mansión momentos después. La anciana recordaba cada palabra...

* * *

" _ **ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, EL DESTINO LO SABÍA Y HOY TE PUSO ANTE MÍ…**_

 _ **Y CADA VEZ QUE MIRO AL PASADO, ES QUE ENTIENDO QUE A TU LADO, SIEMPRE PERTENECÍ"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

La escarcha de las últimas heladas de ese duro invierno, ofrecía débiles brillos cristalinos tras los ventanales del despacho de Albert, en la mansión de Chicago, durante esa noche despejada. El aguardaba ansioso la llegada de su tía. Su expresión denotaba preocupación y la arruga en su frente lo confirmaba. Frotó sus manos frías una con la otra para entrar en calor, a pesar de que el fuego en la chimenea mantenía una temperatura confortable en la habitación. Era por la tensión, lo sabía. Tenía la ventajosa habilidad de aparentar calma, aún en las situaciones más complicadas y de cualquier índole, pero el estrés se delataba en sus manos congeladas…, y ahora parecían dos pedazos de hielo.

Pospuso de más este momento y, al final el plazo se había cumplido. Era preciso hablar con ella y hacerla entender. George tenía razón, al fin de cuentas le debía por lo menos eso.

Albert tomó asiento tras su escritorio, descansando los brazos en el cómodo sillón de piel y echando la cabeza hacia atrás retirando con ese movimiento un mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente. El sweater de lana negro de cuello alto contrastaba elegantemente con su tez, pero no era suficiente para mantenerlo caliente así que Albert se puso en pie y tomó su abrigo del perchero. Los nervios lo mantenían alerta y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que recorrió su piel cuando escuchó los pasos de la tía por el corredor. Se sentía como un niño a punto de confesar una travesura. Albert sonrió. No importaba… Nunca había sido tan feliz haciendo travesuras, como ahora.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta borraron automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro. La tía entró sin esperar invitación, un poco más seria y rígida que de costumbre. No estaba para protocolos con William. Casi podía apostar cuál era el asunto tan importante del cual quería hablar con ella, pero prudentemente prefirió aguardar a que él mismo lo externara. Y si acaso la intuición le fallaba y no se lo decía ahora, ella misma lo desenmascararía. La situación lo ameritaba con urgencia.

 _ **\- Tía, por favor tome asiento**_ – dijo Albert poniéndose en pie mientras la tía se dirigía a uno de los sillones frente a él.

 _ **\- Gracias William**_ – fue la respuesta seca de la señora que pasó altiva frente a él.

El escritorio quedó, como símbolo de la muralla que realmente se erguía entre ambos. Una vez instalada en su lugar, Elroy levantó la vista hacia su sobrino. En su cara se leía una molesta impaciencia. Había tomado una determinación y no cedería un ápice. Las dos personas más poderosas del clan estaban a punto de librar una discusión largamente postergada… en ciertos aspectos eran muy parecidos, cualquiera lo hubiera visto. Tenaces, resueltos, directos y hasta temibles.

Albert caminó hacia la puerta para asegurarse que estaba cerrada adecuadamente. No podía darse el lujo de ninguna interrupción, por mínima que fuera. Luego, tras unos pasos lentos se situó frente a la tía Elroy recargándose en su escritorio y cruzando los brazos. La miró por un momento. Se veía rígida, a punto de saltar… Ella tenía miedo, se notaba a leguas. Albert sintió compasión por esa anciana aferrada a los convencionalismos y dispuesta a defenderlos al precio que fuera. Lo había tratado con dureza durante toda su vida, pero él sabía o ansiaba creer que a su manera lo amaba como a un hijo, y se aferraba a él como el último bastión directo de la familia Andrew.

Albert se acercó a su tía, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y en un gesto totalmente inusual, alcanzó su mano ajada apresándola entre las suyas, lo que de entrada sorprendió a Elroy. Tomando su tiempo empezó a hablar con suavidad, eligiendo con prudencia cada palabra, sin soltarla.

 _ **\- Tía, esto que le voy a comunicar es hasta ahora, la decisión más importante que he tomado en mi vida,… y es irrevocable… para bien mío…**_

 _ **Le ruego que al escucharme, considere ante todo que estamos hablando de mi vida…**_

Tras un ligero apretón en su mano, Albert se levantó para acercar una de las sillas de caoba a medio metro del sillón de piel de su tía y se sentó inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Su tono de voz seguía siendo amable y cuidadoso.

 _ **\- Usted y yo tía, no hemos sido muy afines y tenemos nuestras diferencias…, pero en situaciones como ésta creo que debemos apoyarnos, como familia… anteponiendo el cariño antes que cualquier cosa...**_

 _ **Yo la respeto y la aprecio aunque usted no lo crea. Existen muchas razones por las cuales me interesa que usted comprenda mis motivaciones, mis anhelos, la razón por la cual he decidido…**_

Albert la miró con recelo, pero debía ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda… quizás entendería… lentamente repitió

\- … _**la razón por la cual he decidido desposar a Candy… hacerla mi esposa….**_

Aún cuando la tía Elroy esperaba esas palabras que confirmaban sus sospechas más temidas, no pudo evitar un pequeño salto en el momento en que Albert lo corroboró. Contuvo el aliento pensado atropelladamente en todos los argumentos que había preparado concienzudamente en contra de esa idea descabellada, pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Su garganta se bloqueó. En el fondo, confiaba fervientemente estar equivocada a pesar del evidente comportamiento entre Candy y Albert en los últimos meses. Ese matrimonio no podía ser, era ilógico…

La tía cerró los ojos en un segundo de pánico tratando de controlarse, y luego dirigió toda su atención a Albert manteniendo su semblante inalterable.

Esa primera reacción de la tía Elroy, fue el indudable preludio de una batalla difícil que apenas iniciaba. No era la primera vez que discutían, así que el reconoció el gesto iracundo de la tía. Albert la miró directamente a los ojos antes de continuar

 _ **\- La primer y única razón que puedo aducir a mi favor, es tan simple como contundente. Amo a Candy con toda mi alma.**_

El semblante de Albert cambió notablemente ante esa revelación. Cada una de sus palabras lo envolvió al instante llevando ternura y brillo a sus ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro,… tanto en tan solo segundos, y nada más que al invocarla con el pensamiento.

Para Elroy no pasó desapercibida esa transformación,… pero eso, un enamoramiento tonto no era suficiente, se repetía una y otra vez resistiéndose a la realidad.

Albert se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la chimenea para entrar en calor. Elroy estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Albert la detuvo levantando su mano solo un poco para que lo dejara continuar. La tía guardó silencio acatando la callada petición, por el momento… Albert ansiaba demostrarle a su tía cuán seria era su propuesta y sobre todo cuánto le enorgullecía que Candy hubiera aceptado. Tantos recuerdos, tantos eventos que lo llevaron paulatinamente hasta este momento. Albert se volvió hacia la tía, y empezó a hablar… más para si mismo que para ella.

 _ **\- Durante años me he debatido entre ceder o no a este sentimiento que no apareció de repente…, no es una ocurrencia de último momento… este cariño maduró sin precipitarse, forjándose lenta y profundamente en todo lo que soy… cada parte de mí está enamorada de ella…, mi mente, mi corazón, mi voluntad…**_

 _ **Jamás vi a Candy del modo que un padre ve a su hija. Su frescura y juventud eran reflejo de la mía también. Yo estaba entrando a la pubertad apenas cuando la conocí así que me era inconcebible si quiera pensar en un trato tradicional de tutor.**_

La tía lo miró interrogante frunciendo levemente el ceño. Albert recapituló un poco para aclarar ese detalle a la tía Elroy.

 _ **\- Conocí a Candy por primera vez en una colina no muy lejana a Lakewood, cuando yo tenía 14 años y ella 6. No puedo decir que me enamoré desde ese momento, porque ella era una niña pequeña y yo, apenas un adolescente. Para ser franco, en ese primer encuentro aparte de la mutua compatibilidad, lo que tuve más presente fue la certeza de que ella precisaba de mi protección… Y nunca nadie me había necesitado así, tan dulcemente… en esa forma tan sutil que no te pide nada, pero a la que de cualquier forma acabas dándole todo.**_

 _ **El amor fraternal que le dispensé espontáneamente la primera vez que la vi, resurgió de forma natural cuando nuevamente la encontré de casualidad, algunos años después…**_

 _ **Era un amor fraternal…, aunque tampoco puedo decir que es como el amor que sentí por mi hermana Rossemary… Candy era mi amiga…, una pequeña amiga con un alma sabia y añeja, en quien podía confiar ciegamente… La única aparte de George, que me brindó su amistad incondicional, y quien sin importarle mi origen me aceptó de forma inmediata tal cual soy,…**_

… _ **Tía, Candy me abrió sus brazos cuando yo era un joven tremendamente solo...**_

Albert remarcó estas últimas palabras con lentitud, con cierto dejo de tristeza al recordar aquellos años lejanos antes de continuar

 _ **\- Yo renegaba constantemente de ser quién soy, porque mi apellido me había apresado en un mundo rigorista desde pequeño… Y sin saberlo, esa pequeña niña me salvó de mi aislamiento, de mi negación… Hasta entonces empezó a tomar sentido para mí el poder y la responsabilidad que implicaba ser el heredero y cabeza Andrew… la repercusión de mi hacer o de mi no hacer, es decir, cuánto podía marcar yo una diferencia para muchas vidas, incluyendo claro la mía, precisamente siendo quien soy…**_

 _ **Asumí que ser el heredero de los Andrew podía darme tantas satisfacciones como las que he gozado siendo el libre tipo errante de los bosques de Lakewood…**_

La anciana, escuchaba a Albert esforzándose por no perder la perspectiva de los hechos. No quería dejarse llevar por la emoción de sus palabras. Pero Albert estaba incontenible… Esta era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente del tema con ella. Su voz temblaba a ratos y luego se hinchaba de orgullo al dar cuenta de todo lo que habían compartido. Ya gesticulaba y movía sus manos con vehemencia dando grandes zancadas por la amplia habitación, ya volvía a sentarse mientras trataba de explicar que lo que sentía iba más allá de lo que pudo imaginar antes.

\- … _ **Candy me regaló en un momento crucial, un poco de esperanza y después me siguió llenando de paz, cada día más…**_

 _ **Cuando ella necesitaba un respiro o un abrazo, ahí estaba yo para brindárselo. Y todavía no sé decir en qué medida me alentó y cuánto y más recibí también de su persona... no lo pude evitar… desde que la volví a ver, ya no pude separarme de ella...**_

 _ **Sus penas han sido las mías. Hemos crecido juntos a sabiendas de que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, sin importar el lugar ni la hora. Me convertí en su protector y al paso de los años la amé con todo mí ser, mucho antes de que ella me correspondiera y sospechara mi verdadera identidad y sobre todo mis más escondidos sentimientos... Me mantuve al margen y traté de no forzarla aunque sabía que era mía… ¡mía en mi mente, en cada parte de mí que gritaba su nombre y memorizaba su olor, sus gestos, sus risas… todo!**_

Albert se sentó nuevamente para enseguida levantarse. No podía permanecer quieto, era consciente de ello… parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en demostrarle a esa anciana que estaba equivocada, que nada de lo que dijera le impediría compartir todo con la mujer que amaba con frenesí…

 _ **\- Tía Elroy… este amor a la mujer, y ya no a la niña, llegó imparable. Yo la extrañaba, la presentía, la amparaba… y no pude ni quise detener este afecto que me invadió y me arrebató la vida de forma tan delicada y decisiva….**_

… _ **Y cuando providencialmente perdí la memoria... ¡Si, fue una bendición del cielo perder la memoria!... ello me regaló la oportunidad que en otras circunstancias el destino me habría negado, oculto en las apariencias y en esa adopción que luego me llegó a pesar como un yunque atado al cuello… Yo no recordaba ni mi nombre, pero en su presencia me sentía en casa… fue cuestión de tiempo para caer rendido otra vez a su regazo... Y nunca…**_

Albert buscó la mirada de su tía nuevamente, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces se acercó y la obligó a verlo tomando su mentón con firmeza pero suavemente para terminar diciendo…

\- … _**Y nunca he sido más feliz que cuando confirme que podía aspirar a su amor en serio y no solo en mis más preciados sueños…**_

Albert sonrió para sí mismo recordando los momentos pasados con Candy en el invernadero justo el día anterior, cuando empezaron a juguetear entre los rosedales y quedaron encerrados por un error del jardinero. El anciano encontró la puerta del invernadero abierta y sin percatarse de que hubiera alguien en el interior, cerró con llave. Tres horas después volvió, encontrándolos sentados en el suelo platicando animada e inocentemente como dos buenos amigos, seguros de no levantar sospechas. Pero el viejo jardinero sonrió con discreción bajo su sombrero, cuando la pareja partió entre risas camino a la casa. La complicidad en sus miradas los delataba sin querer… en el ambiente flotaban emociones conocidas y placenteras.

Momentos antes ambos habían dado cuenta de una persecución alocada y excitante en la que, cada vez que se alcanzaban, Albert la apresaba en sus brazos y la sometía una intensa sesión de húmedos besos furtivos que reconocían el camino andado en su boca y descubría otros nuevos, saboreando con alevosía y gozo la dulzura de sus labios… él la dejaba escapar cuando reconocía que se acercaba peligrosamente a esos límites someros del flirteo que se esfuman con delicia… y ella… era más que evidente que Candy se dejaba alcanzar con demasiada facilidad, lo cual era una placer adicional para Albert.

Volver al presente le costó un poco de esfuerzo, pero al fin terminó mirando a su tía con ansiedad.

 _ **\- Tía… a pesar de todo lo que he hablado, creo que me he quedado corto… me faltan palabras para acercarme siquiera un poco a todo lo que siento… ¡necesito que usted comprenda!**_

La tía Elroy inclinó la cabeza mirando su falda por un momento eterno.

Una parte de ella quería abrazar a ese joven y admitir que un amor así no debía evitarse. Pero la otra parte se resistió y se impuso finalmente a pesar de saber que sus palabras herirían hondamente a su sobrino preferido.

 _ **\- Bien William, todo lo que has dicho es realmente… conmovedor… Pero ahora requiero que me permitas explicarte mi punto de vista sobre este... "asunto".**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este es mi séptimo minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". Escrito en 2009, editado en 2015

En "Los Diarios de Grace Andrew, ¿Porqué Albert?…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Solo para ti" (1) de Camila, El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Diarios de Grace Andrew**

 _ **Historias dentro de la historia**_

 _ **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**_

 _ **2009 - Editado 2015**_

 _ **Parte 2**_

* * *

Albert resintió su respuesta más bien seca, pero estaba emocionalmente agotado y aceptó calladamente la petición de su tía. Volvió a su sillón, al tiempo que apoyaba su codo en el descansa brazos y giraba una pluma fuente en su mano sin perder de vista a la mujer.

La tía empezó a hablar pausadamente pero casi sin respirar, enfatizando cada palabra con un dejo de altanería que molestó mucho a Albert desde el principio.

 _ **\- Tú representas a la sexta generación Andrew. El abolengo y la longevidad de tu genealogía son un privilegio del que pocos pueden jactarse. Siendo ahora el único heredero directo, tienes una responsabilidad adicional para consolidar tu descendencia manteniendo el respeto íntegro al pasado que nos precede.**_

 _ **Desde pequeño fuiste educado para ser la cabeza de la familia, y sabes de sobra que cómo tal, hay ciertas atribuciones que se esperan de ti. Una de estas se involucra forzosamente con la cuidadosa elección de la mujer que será tu esposa y futura madre de tus hijos.**_

 _ **Debo recordarte William que seleccionar la esposa de un Andrew, no es meramente un acto romántico digno de un cuento de hadas, ¡estamos hablando de la vida real!... tu deber se impone a las sensiblerías del corazón y a lo que supongas sentir… es innegablemente un asunto serio,… y realmente lamento tener que ser yo quién te ponga los pies en la tierra y te aclare que Candy no es la persona correcta y que no lo será por su temperamento explosivo y digamos un tanto cuanto… "silvestre".**_

Albert no podía creer todo lo que su tía estaba diciendo. No sabía si reír o llorar. Pasó una mano por su cabello y respiró profundamente decidido a escuchar hasta la última palabra, disparate tras disparate. En un murmullo creciente y claro la tía Elroy continuó exponiendo sus pensamientos sin querer percatarse de la creciente ira que invadía a Albert.

\- … _ **Una señora Andrew debe enorgullecer al apellido, debe distinguirse en cualquier círculo social por su belleza, por su refinamiento, por sus exquisitos modales y amplia cultura…**_

 _ **Lleva junto con su esposo el peso de la integridad y continuidad de la familia, la transmisión de las buenas costumbres, la educación de los hijos, la administración de los recursos,… ¡la cara ante la sociedad!**_

 _ **Por generaciones, las señoras Andrew se han caracterizado por ser damas en toda la extensión de la palabra…, con su sola presencia inspiran respeto hacia el apellido Andrew, y no burlas y risotadas a costa de las banalidades de personas como Candy, quién es buena persona nadie lo niega, pero que no está educada ni tiene una personalidad propia para estos menesteres... Una enfermera… ¡por Dios!**_

Albert crispó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla. Pero la tía ni siquiera lo miraba, hacerlo podía haberla conmovido o alertado y no podía detener el flujo de sus pensamientos ahora, no debía… Terminó parada frente a la ventana desde donde continuó dirigiendo toda su perorata a la oscuridad y la nada, con la intención de que la verdad cayera por su propio peso sobre las fantasías de ese hombre que se comportaba como un muchacho inexperto…

\- … _ **En conclusión William, tu deber es casarte bien. Escúchame bien, ¡TU DEBER! Y casarte bien implica elegir con sobriedad y fríamente a la mujer que será la madre de tus hijos, de los futuros Andrew.**_

 _ **No puedes involucrar el corazón William, aunque te parezca difícil y cruel. Felizmente, con tu padre no pasó lo mismo ya que se enamoró de una dama que cubría todas las expectativas del perfil requerido...**_

 _ **Ahora, por duro que te parezca debes anteponer tus deberes a tus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Hiciste todo lo humanamente posible por Candy, e incluso más de lo necesario. Le diste estudios, le diste compañía, ¡le diste tu nombre!.. Es suficiente, y si me lo preguntas hasta excesivo, ella puede darse por bien servida y tú puedes sentirte liberado de cualquier compromiso que imagines tener con ella.**_

 _ **Es tiempo de dejar este jueguito sentimental William…, estoy segura que incluso la misma Candy te lo va a agradecer a la larga, porque no resistirá verse sometida permanentemente al escrutinio, a las exigencias y a las críticas certeras de la sociedad en la que deberá desenvolverse...**_

La anciana calló. No lo reconocería ni a sí misma, pero estaba agotada. El planteamiento de su postura había sido impecable, y aunque sentía sobre sus hombros la mirada densa de su sobrino, esperaba que ni siquiera considerara darle el beneficio de la duda. No estaba ahí para hacer "sugerencias"… saldría de ahí con la reivindicación del buen juicio de su sobrino. Simplemente, no había otra opción.

Albert también guardó silencio un momento mirando fijamente hacia un punto tras su tía, en las sombras del paisaje nevado tras la ventana… La desilusión, la ira, el hartazgo subía y bajaba por su pecho igual que su respiración. Esa "dama" no había escuchado una palabra de todo lo que él dijo, o peor aún, lo escuchó pero no le importó tirar sus más profundos sentimientos a la basura.

Cuán iluso fue al abrir su corazón, para recibir a cambio una bofetada plena de insensibilidad: seca, dura, demasiado lejana para considerar a esa persona como algo suyo…

Elroy por su parte, lo miraba con esa calma que da la autoridad y la convicción, según su criterio, de que todo lo que acababa de decirle era por demás indiscutible y apropiado, y que no había más qué rebatir ante semejantes argumentos. Sostendría su postura por más daño que pareciera resentir Albert. Ya se le pasaría. En un futuro el entendería, se repetía la anciana, en un futuro le daría la razón…

Entonces, sin más, Albert cerró los ojos e inesperadamente recorrió con fuerza su brazo cuan largo era por toda la superficie del escritorio, tirando al suelo lo que encontró a su paso en medio de un desordenado estallido de cristales, chorreo de tinta y volar de documentos que terminaron esparcidos a los pies de la anciana… Elroy parpadeó visiblemente sorprendida, palideciendo. Su corazón latía acelerado y temeroso, aunque hizo lo posible por controlarse y fingir tranquilidad.

Él se puso en pie tras el escritorio y se apoyó inclinándose hacia la tía,… elevando poco a poco el tono de su voz, dio la única respuesta que podía ofrecerle:

 _ **\- Me parece que no ha entendido el sentido de esta conversación… déjeme explicárselo con brevedad: ¡NO NECESITO SU ANUENCIA, Y DESPUÉS DE ESCUCHAR TODA ÉSTA MONSERGA, NI SIQUIERA DESEO SU OPINIÓN…!**_

Se irguió sin perderla de vista, y continuó

 _ **\- La boda se celebrará lo crea o no conveniente... Yo no la estoy relegando, sino al contrario, mi intención ha sido darle su lugar pero… usted… ¡USTED!...**_ \- Albert sacudió la cabeza desesperado - _ **…en todo caso, usted decide si se excluye a sí misma y por lo tanto, será su decisión si prescindimos o no de su presencia en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida… ¿queda claro?**_

La voz de Albert temblaba de impotencia ante la mirada indoblegable de esa mujer, quién irónicamente era, " _ **lo más cercano a una madre que tuvo en los últimos años…"**_ ¡Estupideces! Pasaba pocas veces pero desgraciadamente, George se había equivocado. Solo ella era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas de esa forma. Furioso, le espetó cruzando los brazos tratando de controlarse.

 _ **\- No sé de dónde ha sacado que puede dirigir mi vida a su antojo… ¡menos con esos criterios tan obcecados!... Nunca antes lo ha podido lograr… ¿Es tan ilusa en creer que lo permitiré ahora?… pareciera que no me conoce "señora"… Y tía, le ruego… ¡NO!... –**_ Albert empezó a gritar sin darse cuenta _ **-, ¡LE EXIJO QUE NO INTERVENGA MÁS SI ES PARA CONTINUAR OFENDIÉNDONOS CON INSULTOS INDIGNOS DE UNA VERDADERA DAMA! Porque usted lo es ¿no es cierto?...o por lo menos es lo que yo siempre había creído….**_

Pasaron instantes de gran tensión entre ambos. La tía sentía como la indignación y el coraje invadía todo su ser. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir pero su orgullo, su enorme orgullo que era su mayor fortaleza, las contuvo. No iba a mostrarse débil precisamente ahora.

Después de unos segundos de denso y hosco silencio, Albert sonrió sarcásticamente, y viéndola con desprecio añadió con voz clara:

 _ **\- ¿Sabe? De antemano sabía cuál era su postura en todo esto, pero tenía la necia esperanza de estar equivocado… Le agradezco que haya mostrado sus cartas… ahora sé a qué atenerme… y creo que usted también lo sabe.**_

Iba a decir más pero no pudo continuar, seguir en la misma habitación le provocaba náuseas. Ni siquiera le dispensó una última mirada de desdén antes de salir del despacho y de la Mansión Andrew.

En cuanto Albert abandonó la habitación, Elroy se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Lloró en silencio por horas hasta ya avanzada la noche, cuando no tuvo más fuerzas para continuar. William no regresó a dormir a la mansión ese día, ni el siguiente. Una semana después, su habitación continuaba vacía. Sin noticias del joven y más sola que nunca, una remota posibilidad de haberse equivocado cruzó por la mente de la tía Elroy… tan brevemente que justo al momento lo olvidó, reinstalándose en su resentimiento por la ofensa de la que creía fue objeto, " _por el simple y natural hecho de hacer lo correcto…_ " 

Aquella noche, Albert salió con una tristeza amarga en el pecho de la cual no podía deshacerse, porque algo más fuerte que la angustia le impedía llorar. Manejó su automóvil tratando de no pensar. Le agobiaba la respuesta de su tía. Y ese agobio le encolerizaba aún más. Había apostado a la posibilidad de un cambio, de un atisbo de humanidad, de poder sensibilizar su corazón… y ahora se recriminaba incluso haberlo intentado…

Como autómata condujo recorriendo ese conocido trayecto sin titubear un momento. No había otro lugar a donde quisiera ir.

Media hora después, estacionó su auto cerca del viejo edificio de departamentos que tantos años compartió con ella, y descendió cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sus pasos al principio comedidos, fueron aumentando en velocidad y recorrió escaleras y pasillos corriendo hasta llegar a su puerta. Ahí se detuvo, jadeando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Candy se preocuparía al verlo en ese estado… lo más prudente era irse, pensar bien las cosas, calmarse…

La joven apareció en el umbral abriendo la puerta sin ningún aviso previo sorprendiendo a Albert en medio de sus cavilaciones. Ella reconoció sus pasos y esperó en vano que tocara la puerta para anunciarse. Entonces lo supo. Algo estaba mal. Candy se angustió al corroborar su presentimiento en el semblante sombrío de su novio, pero no era momento de derrumbarse… debía ser fuerte para él.

Albert se introdujo en silencio al departamento cerrando la puerta tras él. Atrajo a la chica arropándola en su pecho y besando su cabello, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Ella sintió su cuerpo helado y tenso, y empezó a acariciarlo para hacerlo entrar en calor. Sus manos suaves recorrían despacio la espalda de Albert, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando como se normalizaba poco a poco el ritmo de sus latidos. No intercambiaron una palabra, y permanecieron abrazados escuchando sus respiraciones hasta que Albert se hubo serenado lo suficiente. Entonces la separó un poco y atrapó su boca desahogando sus angustias en un beso ávido y poderoso que no parecía terminar…

Candy sonrió enamorada y tomó por sorpresa su labio inferior para regalarse un cálido beso, aunque más breve.

 _ **\- Ven…**_ – dijo ella con ese tono tan íntimo que le encantaba a Albert, invitándolo a pasar tomando su mano y jalándolo con sutileza lentamente hasta la pequeña salita.

Cuando ya estaban instalados en el sofá Albert la abrazó de nuevo con mayor tranquilidad. Tras una profunda exhalación se reanimó… Todo estaría bien.

Candy sabía que Albert se había entrevistado con la tía Elroy horas antes, ambos habían coincidido en no demorar más esa reunión… y aunque reconocían que no sería fácil, sucediera lo que sucediera era claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar al otro. Ella intentó sonreír a pesar de la preocupación que la invadía. Conocía muy bien a la tía Elroy, le enfurecía tan solo imaginar todo lo que seguramente le había dicho a Albert para ponerlo en ese estado…. Esa señora no se daría por vencida así nada más… pero no podía decirle eso a Albert por más obvio que pareciera…

 _ **\- La tía entenderá amor… algún día lo hará… -**_ dijo Candy sobre su pecho, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras. El empezó a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

 _ **\- Lo dudo linda, pero ya no me importa que entienda. Por lo menos lo intenté…**_ \- su voz se endureció al añadir _ **-… No dejaré que nadie te moleste.**_

 _ **\- Nadie me molestará Albert…-**_ respondió Candy con seguridad

 _ **\- Y si ella te busca para convencerte… -**_ insistió Albert

 _ **\- No me convencerá…**_ – le dijo sonriendo y tocando levemente su barbilla con el índice. Albert la miraba intensamente _ **\- …cariño, la única persona que me puede apartar de ti, eres tú mismo… y creo que no tienes esa intención ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- Pues, no sé… ¡esto se está complicando excesivamente!… francamente ya no estoy tan seguro…**_ – contestó titubeando y contemplando el techo, al tiempo que sonreía esperando la reacción de Candy, relajado por primera vez en aquel día…

Antes de que Candy protestara golpeándolo con el cojín de la sala, Albert atrapó nuevamente sus labios en un largo beso, deleitándose en el sabor y la suavidad de la joven. Lenta y profundamente el calor los invadió, envueltos en un abrazo posesivo. Albert no la soltaba. Sus grandes manos sobre la espalda de Candy la sostenían firmemente pegada a él, mientras pretendía forcejear y finalmente se rendía abrazada a su cuello, acariciando su nuca, su sedoso cabello, sus mejillas y luego otra vez sus hombros, su cabello…. A Albert lo hechizaba la adorable entrega de Candy, quien correspondía a todos y cada uno de sus besos… Sintiéndose observado abrió los ojos y ese verde profundo lo embriagó arrancándole un hondo suspiro… Ella ocultó un poco su cara sofocada en el pecho de Albert… el calor en sus mejillas era intenso pero su sonrisa coqueta delataba cuánto le encantaba perderse continuamente en esas situaciones... Él se acercó nuevamente a su boca, pero no la besó… apenas un poco alejado de sus labios le dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-… _ **Jovencita, yo seguiré junto a ti y a tus pies, mientras tenga vida,… y aún después…**_

* * *

Albert se mudó por un par de días a la casa de George y luego rentó un piso en uno de los edificios más céntricos aunque aústeros de Chicago. Ordenó que enviaran parte de su ropa desde la Mansión, para eliminar la posibilidad de encontrarse con la tía. Había tenido suficiente de esa "fina dama". Estaba muy dolido y harto de ella, como para darle la oportunidad de marearlo nuevamente con sus alegatos sin sentido, por lo menos para él.

George no tuvo más remedio que concederle la razón a Albert. La tía había sobrepasado varios límites y el consecuente alejamiento sería duro pero, como sea lo merecía. El tiempo la volvería a la cordura, estaba seguro, aunque esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para limar asperezas con su sobrino. Las palabras mal intencionadas, continúan haciendo estragos en la mente mucho tiempo después de haberlas escuchado. Más aún cuando no media ni una disculpa sincera. Y lo peor del caso, era que la tía Elroy no admitía culpa alguna, más al contrario consideraba que la ofendida era ella…

Para George era evidente que el anuncio oficial del compromiso de Albert y Candy se complicaría con la postura en contra de la tía Elroy. Muy a su pesar, incluso Albert admitía que la ausencia de la señora pesaría sin dudarlo. La situación se dificultaría mucho, a menos que alguien interviniera….

George sonrió levantándose de improviso de su sillón ejecutivo… ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Diarios de Grace Andrew**

 _ **Historias dentro de la historia**_

 _ **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**_

 _ **2009 - Editado 2015**_

 _ **Parte 3**_

* * *

" _ **ERES LO QUE TANTO ESPERABA, LO QUE EN SUEÑOS BUSCABA…**_

 _ **Y QUE EN TI DESCUBRÍ…"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

Un día antes de la fecha fijada para la oficialización del compromiso, Elroy paseaba desesperadamente en su habitación. Optó por enclaustrarse, prefería no saber ni el más mínimo detalle de esa locura. Ni los ruegos de Archie para que antepusiera el cariño por Albert a su indignación, ni su propia conciencia la hicieron ceder. Su orgullo estaba intacto y no aparecería en el salón del Grand Hotel de Chicago, el más elegante y exclusivo de la ciudad, para dar su anuencia a esa estúpida relación.

Unos golpes tímidos sonaron en su puerta. Elroy estaba furiosa. Fue muy clara cuando ordenó que no se le molestara por ningún motivo.

Dorothy abrió la puerta con algo de temor. Tragando saliva entró tímidamente y antes de que la tía la regañara por su desobediencia, se aventuró a hablar con rapidez

 _ **Señora, este paquete ha llegado de urgencia para usted… me dicen que su origen es Escocés, y creí pertinente…**_

 _ **¿De Escocia?**_ – la interrumpió sorprendida la anciana – _**Eso es realmente extraño… ¿quién lo envía?**_

 _ **Lo trajo un… un mensajero y se marchó inmediatamente señora**_ – contestó Dorothy sumamente nerviosa.

 _ **Dorothy deja ese paquete en la mesita y retírate,…. Y por favor**_ – añadió – _**cumple mis órdenes al pie de la letra. No quiero más interrupciones ¿queda claro?**_

 _ **Si Señora, disculpe…**_ \- Dorothy se retiró cerrando la puerta en silencio. Se detuvo lívida y sudorosa unos metros adelante, todavía temblaba pero estaba satisfecha de haber cumplido el encargo del Señor George a quién estimaba tanto…

No bien hubo salido Dorothy, la tía corrió hacia la mesilla para descubrir el contenido del misterioso paquete. El voluminoso empaque fue retirado con facilidad dejando al descubierto dos docenas de librillos añejos, de pastas de fina piel muy desgastadas. La insignia Andrew estaba claramente grabada en cada una de las tapas. Elroy tomó al azar uno de los libros y se sentó intrigada en el sillón cercano a la lámpara de noche, poniéndose las gafas. En la primera página se leía un nombre harto conocido para la tía: 

* * *

_**"GRACE ANDREW S.**_

 _ ** _DIARIO PERSONAL, 1816"._**_

* * *

 _ **¡Abuela Grace!**_ – gritó la tía Elroy llevándose una mano a la boca - _**¡los diarios de mi abuela Grace!... pero… ¿cómo?**_

La fina caligrafía se leía claramente a través del tiempo en esas hojas amarillentas. Alguien había guardado esos documentos con celo y cuidado, era obvio… ¿pero quién y porqué ella no sabía de su existencia? Y más importante ¿por qué precisamente ahora los había recibido con tanta premura? Si no fuera por la legitimidad de los escudos Andrew en los documentos, la tía hubiera sospechado una argucia, una trampa… Perdida en sus pensamientos dejó caer el libro del regazo de su falda hasta el suelo. En su caída, una antigua fotografía que estaba oculta entre sus páginas, terminó flotando lentamente hasta sus pies… Elroy se agachó y la tomó con cuidado. Era una foto de su querida abuela Grace, quién rondaba los 16 años por la fecha del diario… La anciana la acarició con cariño… Elroy tenía gran parecido físico con la abuela Grace, pero su sonrisa nunca fue tan sincera ni tan gozosa como la de esa chica de la foto… Grace no era una persona arrebatadoramente bella ciertamente, pero tenía un atractivo peculiar que atraía miradas doquiera que iba. Y sin duda fue por Grace Andrew que la familia se había ganado el cariño y respeto de la gente de Lakewood y de Chicago, y así también era recordada como un ama muy querida en Escocia… Su belleza era poco común porque salía del fondo de su ser…

Aún después de tantos años la extrañaba tanto…

No había duda, esos libros eran auténticos… Elroy visiblemente emocionada, se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y pasó la primera página del libro para empezar a leer… 

* * *

" _10 de Abril de 1816._

 _¡Robert me ama! Me lo dijo hoy a la puerta de casa, cuando ya oscurecía. ¡Soy tan feliz! Con lo atareada que estaba mi madre preparando los panes de avena que debían entregarse para el amanecer del día siguiente, no se enteró de su visita a hora tan impropia. Yo no se lo puedo tomar a mal, sé que es todo un caballero. Simplemente es producto de su naturaleza impulsiva._

 _Mi madre me había enviado por más levadura al pequeño almacén que mi padre construyó junto a la cocina. Cuando regresaba al horno con el pote de la levadura en las manos, me sentí observada. Volteé rápidamente y con temor a la pequeña ventana, y lo descubrí: Robert me miraba en silencio, sin pudor ni decoro, revistiendo su varonil rostro con una sonrisa sumamente atractiva. Sentí mis mejillas arder y sonreí tontamente… sin pensarlo siquiera me dirigí a la puerta, aunque al final no me atreví a abrirla y me quedé ahí parada abrazando la levadura y con el corazón desbocado, sin saber qué hacer… él también se acercó a la puerta, podía sentirlo tras la pesada madera. Entonces, ¡me estremezco al recordarlo!… entonces su voz aún en un susurro, llegó fuerte y clara a mi corazón:_

" _ **¡Querida y adorable Grace!… ¿tendré acaso una oportunidad?"**_

 _No lo imaginé, ¡eso fue lo que dijo!... Las piernas me temblaban, nunca había sentido algo parecido… Robert pasando por encima de propios y extraños, se atrevió a declararme su amor a través de la puerta cerrada de casa, cobijado en la penumbra de la noche…_

" _ **Robert**_ _" atiné a murmurar con la mejilla pegada a la puerta. Dudé por un momento si en realidad su nombre salió de mis labios o si fue solo mi ilusión… y fue entonces que su risa discreta resonando profunda en mi mente, me confirmó que me había escuchado…no pude decir más pues perdí la voz y, aún ahora no la he podido recuperar del todo… Acaricié la puerta suavemente, imaginando que él estaría haciendo lo propio del otro lado… Segundos después me volvieron a la realidad sus pisadas alejándose y luego los cascos de su caballo a paso lento perdiéndose en el camino… Abrí la puerta rápidamente para asegurarme de no estar soñando, y el detuvo el andar de su montura… Me miró con una ternura inusitada antes de despedirse inclinando su cabeza en un ademán exquisito y atrevidamente galante..._

 _No sé ni cómo entré nuevamente a casa…¡Aún no lo puedo creer!… ¿Cómo es posible que Robert William Andrew esté enamorado de mí?... si no conociera su reputación intachable, temería ser objeto de una burla cruel pero no,… Robert no es como los demás jóvenes ricos de los clanes del este de Escocia, de los que tanto se habla en St. Andrew´s…_

 _Mis padres han servido a su familia por años… nos conocemos desde pequeños y aunque no nos estaba permitido cruzar palabra, pudimos hacerlo en algunas afortunadas ocasiones. Mi madre me retaba cuando nos hallaba charlando, y me recordaba continuamente que Robert era para mí nada más que "el señorito o el joven Robert" y al paso de los años "el joven amo Andrew"… Y yo siendo franca, lo asumí así por mucho tiempo… Pero algo cambió revolucionando todo._

 _Hace varias semanas, empecé a notar que yo no le era indiferente… Primero lo atribuí a una interpretación errada producto de mis más secretos anhelos… pero ya sea cuando cruzábamos nuestros caminos en el centro del pueblo o ya en el servicio dominical en la antigua Catedral, sus repasos insistentes a mi persona me llenaban de zozobra. No era fácil disimular ante la mirada suspicaz de mi madre y la amenazante presencia de la suya, quién lo celaba pródigamente ya que ansiaba se comprometiera con Lady Margaret, quién si bien era una mujer acaudalada y bella, lo asediaba con descaro sin importarle que todo el pueblo se diera cuenta, dañando su reputación irremediablemente._

 _Con todos esos antecedentes, era predecible que me aferrara a la seguridad del brazo de mi madre en cuanto lo veía acercarse por la calle. Yo sola no me sentía con fuerzas para resistir la mirada de Robert en mi cuello, en mis hombros, inclusive… ¡me apena tanto reconocerlo!...¡en mis labios!…_

 _¡Cuánto me atrae!... tan gallardo, tan elegante… Su cabello rubio, sus anchos hombros, su porte… ¿Cuántas cosas me he atrevido a imaginar cuando lo veo cruzando frente a la casa, montado altivo y seguro en su precioso caballo pura sangre? …Me condenaré, lo sé ¡Dios mío! Pero incluso esa leve cojera a causa del accidente ecuestre que sufrió hace algunos meses me embelesa sobremanera… todo en él me parece pecaminosamente atractivo… y ese día simplemente no me pude resistir._

 _Recuerdo que pudo más mi emoción que el recato, y por primera vez le devolví la mirada extraviándome en esos preciosos ojos de diáfano azul celeste…, o mejor dicho, ¡me rendí a esa mirada que me prodigó durante la primera misa, en ese domingo glorioso! Ese fugaz intercambio visual acabó por secuestrar mi razón…_

 _Ni siquiera había sido capaz de escribir antes todo esto que me está ocurriendo… siempre creí que todo era solamente un sueño que ansiaba vivir… pero no… en realidad, Robert me ama y… ¡estoy llena de miedo!... Debo ser prudente, porque este amor que nos profesamos calladamente, seguramente será causa de ofuscamiento de su familia y agobio de la mía. Sin embargo, ahora no quiero pensar en ello... ¡Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias!... Soñaré que no es un sueño… dormiré repitiendo su nombre… y despierta no dejaré de pensarlo… ¡Robert me ama!"_

* * *

" _22 de Abril de 1816_

 _Hoy oré como nunca después del servicio. Me dolían las rodillas, pero no importaba; rogaba y rogaba a Dios por una respuesta. Los fieles se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta vaciar el templo. Mi madre, me vio tan absorta en mis plegarias que decidió no interrumpirme. Se quedó esperando justo a mi lado, hasta que mi pequeña hermana Ethel protestó. En un cuchicheo urgente mi madre me preguntó si me tardaría mucho en mis oraciones, o si las podía continuar en casa. Yo le respondí mirándola con sumisión:_ _ **"Cómo usted ordene madre…, pero solo tardaré cinco minutos más".**_

 _Mi madre me miró con impaciencia y terminó por sentarse otra vez. Pero mi hermanita no estaba en disposición de esperar y empezó a llorar atrayendo la mirada del ministro que pasaba en ese momento frente a nosotras. Nadie más quedaba en el templo. Creo que mi madre estimó que no había ningún riesgo en dejarme sola rezando un poco más, y me dijo con voz clara y mirada fulminante:_ _ **"Solo cinco minutos Grace… te espero en el atrio bajo los abedules".**_

 _Yo asentí y seguí orando presa de una angustia que no podía confiarle por primera vez en mi vida. No sé si esperaba una revelación que de pronto me indicara el camino a seguir, o una señal que me advirtiera si estaba cayendo en pecado al escuchar las palabras de Robert Andrew tras mi puerta, o si un baño de sentido común o de sensatez me pudiera caer de golpe para despertar del ensueño en el que he estado perdida desde aquella noche,… lo que sea para tomar una decisión._

 _Robert no podría cortejarme abiertamente. La batalla de Waterloo se quedaría corta ante lo que se desataría con su familia, especialmente con su madre la señora Mildred Andrew. Sería como una declaración de guerra a esa familia que a pesar de los reveses económicos que había tenido en los últimos años, todavía era una de las más encumbradas de la región. La señora Mildred no se dignaba ni a mirar a los pobladores de St Andrew´s cuando de casualidad se topaba con ellos, y ni siquiera para los más allegados tenía una palabra amable… Casi nunca abandonaba su mansión ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, camino a Dundee. Sería inconcebible pensar que aceptaría que su único heredero se enamorara de la hija del panadero. Simplemente no había manera de hablarnos ni vernos sin levantar rumores e iniciar un escándalo._

 _Empezaba a preguntarme si ser fiel a mis sentimientos sería una mala idea, cuando alguien se hincó bastante cerca de mí. Hubiera jurado que se trataba de mi madre, pero percibí un aroma deliciosamente nuevo para mis sentidos y abrí los ojos disimuladamente… para precipitarme en su mirada azul, que estaba tan cerca que casi caigo de la hincadera. El rubor devoró mis mejillas y de inmediato cubrí mi cara con la chalina. Su varonil y seductora voz llegó en respuesta a mis oraciones… ¡si, si!... ¡su seductora voz!, eso es lo que era… ¡no lo puedo describir con otras palabras, aunque no esté bien para una señorita usar esos términos!, ¿de qué otro modo pueden nombrarse las cosas, más que por su nombre? Simulando rezar empezó a tutearme en un murmullo:_

" _ **No temas amada Grace… mi amor es genuino… Déjamelo todo a mí"**_

 _Y yo ¡tonta de mí!, me delaté inmediatamente. Lo miré de reojo y le sonreí llena de gozo antes de santiguarme y ponerme en pie para alcanzar a mi madre, quién seguramente me iría a buscar de un momento a otro. Entonces sucedió algo que no podré olvidar jamás… El… me tocó… Su fuerte mano asió levemente mi codo para ayudarme a levantar de la hincadera… y punzadas de calor se extendieron como un relámpago por cada pulgada de mi piel… ¡Dios me perdone! Sentí a Robert vibrar en mi alma, y solo con un fugaz roce de su mano._

 _Por un segundo nuestras miradas se perdieron al contacto. Sé que el debió sentir lo mismo… mis rodillas flaquearon como si fuera a desvanecerme. Como ya es mi costumbre, murmuré su nombre nuevamente:_ _ **"Robert"**_ _… Al escuchar mi voz, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa triunfante. Nerviosa y torpe, escapé… ¡escapé como una niña!... Huí literalmente hacia el amplio portón, donde tropecé con mi madre que iba en mi busca a punto del colapso, tanto por el calor y como por el llanto desesperado de Ethel_

" _ **¿Qué te pasa niña, por qué no salías?"**_ _me retó enojadísima_

" _ **Discúlpeme por favor madre. Perdí la noción del tiempo**_ _" fue lo único que atiné a contestar. Mi madre, no conforme con esa respuesta tan poco creativa, entro al templo con rapidez oteando al interior, en el preciso instante en que Robert se ocultaba tras uno de los pilares laterales. Los ojos de mi madre tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del templo y gracias a ello no lo descubrió, liberándonos por el momento de numerosas y angustiantes explicaciones._

 _Las tres empezamos a caminar con prisa por la calle principal hacia casa. Ethel por fin se había calmado y deba saltos alegres por el camino. Mi madre me contemplaba detenidamente y en silencio. Me conoce demasiado bien. Yo no le regresé la mirada, temía delatarme. Con el pretexto de corregir a Ethel, corrí tras ella hasta darle alcance y la tomé de la mano para que guardara compostura. Antes de doblar la esquina hacia nuestra calle, volteé de reojo hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Robert conversando con el herrero, el Sr. James… un solo instante bastó para que su mirada intensa se posara en la mía. Esa visión hizo saltar mi corazón y se me escapó una sonrisa breve. Apreté la mano de Ethel y continué mi camino. No sé cómo disimularlo, me esfuerzo por hacerlo pero tarde o temprano toda esta emoción desbordará y tendré que hablar con mis padres…_

 _¿Qué pretenderá hacer Robert?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Diarios de Grace Andrew**

 _ **Historias dentro de la historia**_

 _ **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**_

 _ **2009 - Editado 2015**_

 _ **Parte 4**_

* * *

 _"18 de Mayo de 1816_

 _¡Dios mío!... ¡el mundo se me vino encima! Estoy tan nerviosa. Sabía que esto sería difícil, pero se ha tornado casi agónico. Apenas habíamos terminado de cenar y unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Mis padres se miraron intrigados, era extremadamente raro recibir visitas a esa hora… a menos que fueran malas noticias. Suponiendo lo peor, mi madre dijo: " **Debe ser una emergencia. John por favor, abre la puerta"**_

 _Robert apareció en el umbral con esa distinción natural que me postraba inmediatamente sin necesidad de mediar palabra. Salté de mi sitio con una mano aferrada a mi corazón. Ethel ya estaba acostada. Mis padres se miraron sin entender que estaba haciendo el joven Andrew a su puerta. Robert carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar:_

 _" **Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Sinclair. Me disculpo por presentarme sin haber anunciado previamente mi visita, pero es menester imperioso hablar con ustedes. Les ruego me puedan otorgar unos minutos de su tiempo"**_

 _Mi padre simplemente se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a Robert, quién ladeó un poco su cabeza para poder entrar, dada su altura. La habitación se empequeñeció aún más con su presencia. Robert se veía contrariado y desencajado. Mis padres no se atrevían a preguntar nada y yo no quería ni respirar. Me hubiera gustado disolverme en el aire para que no advirtieran mi turbación y al mismo tiempo no me habría alejado por nada del mundo. Sentí unos deseos enormes de abrazar a Robert, aunque nunca lo había hecho. En mi nerviosismo retrocedí un paso y… ¡esta suerte mía!, tropecé con la silla que al caer resonó en el piso con un fuerte golpe seco, mientras yo me aferraba a una orilla de la mesa tratando de conservar el equilibrio y de no seguir el mismo destino de la silla. Lo que había querido evitar se me vino encima de inmediato. Capturé la atención de todos._

 _Mi madre entornó los ojos llevándose una mano a su frente, al tiempo que movía la cabeza hacia un lado y otro. Mi padre, por el contrario comprendió de súbito y enarcó una ceja clavándome la pregunta que tanto temía responder. Yo me mordí un labio y bajé la cabeza, asintiendo levemente y dedicándole una mirada húmeda con temor. Robert me miraba con ternura sonriendo de lado. Su rostro se relajó y al mismo tiempo tuvo la virtud de tranquilizar mi ánimo. Mi padre se percató de nuestro mudo intercambio de miradas y confirmó sus sospechas con tribulación. Se veía afligido. Me imagino todo lo que pasó por su mente. Robert también lo notó._

 _La cortesía pasó a segundo plano. A mi madre le extraño que de pronto mi padre se quedara petrificado, pero él ya había adivinado los motivos de la visita de Robert. Él retomó la palabra dirigiéndose a mis padres_

 _" **Hubiera preferido hacer esto con la formalidad que requiere porque no tengo nada que ocultar, y mis intenciones son serias y honorables… No pretendo ofender su dignidad al venir sin la presencia de mis padres, pero dadas las circunstancias me he visto obligado a actuar de este modo… yo debo confesarles que desde hace tiempo ¡mi corazón pertenece totalmente a su hija Grace!"**_

 _Mi madre dio un pequeño grito y se aferró al brazo de mi padre. Yo había permanecido con la cabeza baja porque estaba realmente nerviosa, pero al sentir la mirada inquisidora de mi madre no pude hacer sino levantar el rostro para confirmarle que Robert era totalmente correspondido en ese afecto. Él seguramente se había metido en un dilema tremendo al plantear este asunto en su propia casa. Y sin embargo, venía aquí buscando la manera de hacer nuestro amor realidad, salvaguardando mi honor y el de mi familia… ¡Cuánto lo amo!_

 _" **Joven Andrew… lo conozco desde pequeño y sé que es usted un hombre cabal, lo cual de entrada me tranquiliza pero solo un poco, porque asumo que sus padres no están de acuerdo en esta relación que usted pretende con mi Grace… De hecho se oponen ¿no es cierto?"** dijo mi padre con voz firme y acercándose a Robert. Robert asintió con gravedad_

 _" **Y sin embargo" –** continuó mi padre **– "aquí está usted desobedeciendo las órdenes de sus padres, faltando a su deber de hijo y al honor de su propia familia… y todo por mi niña"** – mi padre calló por un momento y después esbozó una leve sonrisa, suficiente para disminuir la tensión en el ambiente._

 _" **Sr. Sinclair" –** respondió Robert con sinceridad **\- "estoy aquí ante ustedes desnudando mi alma. Efectivamente, mis padres se oponen pero por Grace yo soy capaz de todo. Sé que esta situación complica muchísimo un cortejo normal, pero necesito pedirles su paciencia y apoyo para llevar a cabo lo que tengo planeado…** "_

 _" **Grace"** – me llamó mi madre por primera vez desde que Robert entró – " **ven conmigo"…**_

 _Yo fui tras mi madre con la mente en blanco y las manos temblando. Mi padre y Robert nos observaron hasta salir de la habitación. En el patio, ella me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a verla a la cara. **"Grace confío en ti hija. Sabes cuánto te quiero. Doy por sentado que correspondes a los sentimientos del joven ¿verdad?"** Yo asentí en silencio, mi madre debe haber leído en mis ojos el miedo y la emoción que me rebasaban y me abrazó con fuerza. Luego me dijo: **"¿Estás consciente de todo los problemas que tendrás cuando se te vengan encima los Sres. Andrew? Conozco bien a la Sra. Mildred. Nunca te aceptará. Siento que te estoy empujando al patíbulo en el día de tu petición de mano, que debía estar lleno de buenos augurios y felicidad…"**_

 _" **Madre"** – empecé a hablar con una seguridad desconocida para mí – " **yo sé que no será fácil defender este cariño, pero de todos modos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. No me importa que su familia reniegue de mí. Lo único que me mataría lenta y dolorosamente sería vivir sin Robert y que ustedes me dieran la espalda…"**_

 _Ella me abrazó fuertemente, acarició mi cabello como cuando era pequeña y me sonrió llorando. Después de unos minutos en silencio tomando mis manos, nos refrescamos un poco el rostro, y me acompañó al interior de la casa, donde Robert y mi padre sostenían una conversación intensa en voz baja. Cuando nos vieron aparecer, Robert se puso en pie. Miró a mi padre y él asintió concediéndole calladamente permiso para acercarse y provocar que el corazón casi se me saliera por la boca. Robert puso una rodilla al piso y tomó mi mano. Su ronca voz acarició mis oídos: " **Grace, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?** "_

 _Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, las lágrimas fluyeron desahogando toda la tensión acumulada y le sonreí llena de felicidad. No sé como pero por fin escuché mi voz a lo lejos, como si no fuera yo quién respondiera: " **Con toda el alma Robert** "_

 _Él sonrió alborozando mis sentidos. Sé que deseaba besarme como yo misma lo ansiaba, pero hubiera sido desatinado, atrevido e irrespetuoso hacia mis padres, quienes dentro de su pasmo nos apoyaban. Nunca dejaré de agradecérselos._

 _Robert se irguió, deslizando su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios. El rubor me llegó a las orejas y me cubrí las mejillas como una niña ¡soy tan infantil! Él sonrió con mayor soltura, al parecer divertido de mi reacción y mi gesto de bochorno, y me dijo simplemente " **Te escribiré Grace. Volveré por ti mi amor, no lo dudes nunca…** "_

 _Luego se despidió de mi madre con otra reverencia y por último de mi padre, quién estiró su mano para recibir un fuerte apretón, antes de salir de mi hogar y cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre. Yo moría por saber lo que Robert habló con mi padre, a dónde iba, cuánto tardaría. Pero mi padre se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la frente, para luego ordenarme que me retirara a la habitación que compartía con Ethel. Obedecí con diligencia, aunque no pude dormir hasta muy avanzada la madrugada. Estaba feliz… Robert había pedido mi mano ¡Dios mío… no nos desampares!_

* * *

 _6 de Febrero de 1817_

 _El siguiente día después de la partida de Robert, me enteré finalmente lo que le confió a mi padre esa noche. Tanto la Sra. Mildred como el Sr. Wiston Andrew reaccionaron con encono cuando les confesó que se casaría con una doncella sin recursos. Tras varios reveses económicos sus padres veían en su matrimonio con Lady Margaret una viable solución para rescatar a la familia Andrew, que estaba al borde de la bancarrota. La Sra. Mildred se violentó a tal grado que le juró a Robert hacer lo imposible por impedir nuestra unión. Su padre fue más prudente, e intentó convencerlo con diplomacia de las ventajas sociales y económicas que representaba una unión con Lady Margaret. Robert resistió la embestida de sus padres y terminó por salirse de su casa._

 _Según sus planes, partió al norte de Escocia donde su tío Stephan, para forjar nuevamente su fortuna apoyado en los negocios mercantiles de venta de granos y aceites en esa región de Escocia, en Irlanda e Inglaterra. Robert nunca reveló mi nombre a sus padres previniendo represalias, así que durante meses hemos estado cobijados por el anonimato. Desde su partida, me escribe religiosamente hasta dos o tres veces por mes, firmando con un nombre inventado para mayor protección. Entre líneas adivino su buen sentido para los negocios y el esfuerzo que todo ello le exige. ¡Me siento tan orgullosa!... Espero sus cartas devotamente y las releo una y otra vez. Cuando regrese, nos casaremos frente a todos y sin nada que ocultar,... no importa cuánto tarde, yo lo esperaré…_

 _Hace tiempo que no tomaba mi diario precisamente porque contestar las cartas de Robert, se ha convertido en mi día a día. Porque mi historia ya no es solo mía…_

 _No sé por qué eligió ese nombre con el que firma las cartas,.., quizás porque nadie en su familia lo ha llevado... me gusta cómo suena…_

 _Cada carta firmada por **R**. **Albert A. Wyatt** ilumina mis días"_

* * *

Elroy dejó de leer…

De pronto se sintió tan poca cosa, tan obtusa… tan tonta…

Su abuela, la magnífica, distinguida y refinada señora Grace Andrew… ¡había sido parte de la servidumbre de la familia en Escocia!… pero ¿por qué nadie lo dijo nunca?...

Si bien es cierto, la abuela Grace nunca ocultó a su hermana Ethel quién aún vivía en una pequeña y hermosa villa en las cercanías de Aberdeen, la misma casa que habitó con sus padres. Elroy recordaba lejanamente a su bisabuela, una viejecita pequeña que conservó su elocuencia y sensatez hasta los últimos días de su vida… Elroy supuso que siempre habían vivido ahí. Cuando escuchaba a su abuela Grace hablar de su vida, de sus padres, de su habilidad para hornear el tradicional oatcake de Escocia, Elroy siempre lo vio como una extravagancia para pasar el tiempo y no como su modo de vida.

La anciana se preguntaba y se contestaba en un soliloquio frío y revelador, concluyendo, atando cabos, aclarando su mente una y otra vez, recordando la personalidad transparente de Grace Andrew: _**para su abuela había sido intrascendente comentar su origen modesto, porque simplemente no lo consideraba importante… ella los amaba así, tal cual eran… No precisaba dar explicación alguna.**_

Ahora entendía por qué su abuela nunca hablaba de la madre de su esposo ni para bien ni para mal, como si no hubiera existido… por qué su abuelo Robert a pesar de amar su natal Escocia con el alma, había decidido cambiar su residencia a América poniendo un océano de por medio entre su esposa e hijos y su madre, primero de forma temporal y luego permanentemente, estableciéndose en Lakewood en 1820, cuando su primogénito William tenía cerca de un año… El abuelo Robert, un decidido y valiente hombre que además de recuperar la fortuna de la familia, enfrentó todo antes que perder a la mujer que amaba…

Su abuela se lo repetía constantemente desde que podía recordar: " _ **no te confundas querida Elroy, la sangre es la sangre… pero es más importante el corazón que la mueve…**_ "

Elroy se parecía físicamente a Grace, pero nunca congenió completamente con ella, muy a su pesar. Era más que evidente la compatibilidad de caracteres de la abuela con su hermano William, el padre de Albert. Él siempre estuvo más a la altura de Grace, que la misma Elroy. Muda de celos los veía platicar sin descanso por horas y no podía evitar sentirse relegada y excluida, aunque ello ocurría precisamente por decisión de la misma Elroy. Elroy deseaba fervientemente ser como su abuela, pero le faltó humildad para entender la simplicidad de las palabras de Grace Andrew…

* * *

" _ **TÚ, HAS LLEGADO A ENCENDER CADA PARTE DE MI ALMA,**_ _ **CADA ESPACIO DE MI SER.**_

 _ **YA NO TENGO CORAZÓN, NI OJOS PARA NADIE. SOLO PARA TÍ"**_ _ **1**_

* * *

El salón más elegante del Grand Hotel de Chicago estaba impecable. La decoración sencilla y exquisita daba una atmósfera cálida a los pocos invitados que llegaron puntuales a la cita. Albert fue muy selectivo. No deseaba un evento multitudinario lleno de personas a quienes poco les importaría el enlace anunciado. Incluso omitió de la lista a Elisa y a Neil Leegan, pero estos se habían presentado con la misma cara dura de siempre.

Elisa observaba sin disimular su extremo odio a Candy, y cuando la vio recibiendo a los invitados junto al tío William poco le faltó para abofetearla descargando así años de coraje contenidos. _**"¡La huérfana será ahora nada menos que la Sra. Andrew…! ¡Estupideces! Somos la burla de todos…"**_ mascullaba para si misma la pelirroja mientras vaciaba la fina copa de champaña de un solo trago. Elisa sonrió con maldad. Por lo menos la ausencia de la tía Elroy evidenciaba el desacuerdo de la familia en esa unión, y le daba pie a ella para continuar con su campaña permanente de desprestigio hacia Candy, no importaba que fuera el mismo tío William quién la defendiera. Para la mayoría de los invitados no pasó desapercibida la falta de la tía Elroy en tan importante acontecimiento. No, no todo estaba perdido. Elisa acechó a Candy, hasta que pudo ubicarse a su lado, y entonces sin recato y prudencia alguna de modo que los comensales que se encontraban cerca pudieran escucharla también, le espetó en voz alta, aplaudiendo con impertinencia:

 _ **\- Candy, Candy, Candy... ¡Claro que tienes mucho por qué festejar! ¿no es así?... la arribista llegó precisamente hasta donde lo planeó, años tras el botín manipulando todo a tu paso... Pero mira al parecer, no te será tan fácil… Es obvio que para esta familia jamás serás una verdadera señora Andrew…**_

Albert quién vigilaba lógicamente todos los movimientos de los Leegan, se acercó diligentemente hacia Candy cuando Elisa atravesó el salón desde otra dirección. Escuchó cada palabra que desató la lengua viperina de Elisa, tornada más veleidosa bajo los efectos del alcohol y la frustración. Candy se había ruborizado, pero sostuvo la mirada de Elisa. No era el momento para contestar nada. No tenía caso al menos. Era igual que entablar un monólogo con el retrete del baño de señoritas. Albert, quién ya se encontraba junto a Candy, miró fríamente a Elisa y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que se retirara del lugar, a su espalda resonó una conocida voz fuerte y clara…

 _ **\- Te equivocas Elisa, Candy será toda una señora Andrew…**_

Elroy se acercó a Elisa sin decir una palabra más, sosteniendo su mirada asustada fijamente, hasta que la chica no pudo soportar más la obvia reprimenda pública de la que era objeto, y salió a toda prisa del salón, seguida por su madre Sara quién había permanecido muda de asombro y miedo desde el principio. Albert estupefacto tomó la mano de Candy con fuerza, pues incluso tras las inesperadas palabras de la tía Elroy, dudaba seriamente de sus intenciones, pero George lo tranquilizó de forma inmediata con un gesto sutil.

La tía tomó la palabra.

 _ **\- Deseo hacer extensiva una sincera disculpa por mi retraso, a todos ustedes amigos y socios de la familia, que nos hacen el honor de acompañarnos en tan importante acontecimiento. Cuestiones de salud y de mi edad que estoy segura, sabrán disculpar… En todo caso…**_

… _ **Es para mí un honor recibirlos en nombre de toda la familia Andrew, para atestiguar con su presencia el compromiso formal entre la señorita Candice Whitte y William Albert Andrew, aquí presentes, a quién amamos profundamente y cuya unión, sobra decirlo, nos satisface sobre manera a todos.**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Albert y Candy se miraron mutuamente presas del asombro, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo que liberó horas y días de preocupación. El milagro había ocurrido. Candy se adelantó para abrazar a Elroy, pero se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a ella. Con una sonrisa sincera hizo una caravana tomando su falda, mostrando sus respetos a la tía Elroy. La tía la miró un momento y luego tomó ambas manos de la joven y le susurró un simple y significativo: **SEA**. Luego se volvió hacia Albert y ahí sí, no pudo reservar un par de lágrimas. Él se fundió en un abrazo largo y cariñoso a su tía, el cual terminó por desarmar a la anciana por completo. Archie sonreía todavía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de unos minutos de algarabía, y el desfile de felicitaciones de la concurrencia, la música del cuarteto de cámara empezó a tocar impecablemente inundado todo el lugar. Albert se abrió paso entre los invitados y caminó resuelto hacia Candy extendiéndole su mano. Ella posó la suya encima y empezaron a bailar el primer vals oficial de su nueva vida. Él tomó su cintura atrayéndola suave pero firmemente. Candy alzó su brazo a la altura del hombro de Albert y lo acarició sobre el impecable saco del traje corte italiano que él portaba… la elegante falda de seda lila, con su amplio vuelo los envolvió en cada compás cadencioso de la melodía. Minutos después, algunas parejas de los más allegados empezaron a girar acompañando en su primer baile a los festejados, quienes parecían no darse cuenta de nada.

Candy sonrió ante una idea inesperada y luego miró a Albert, y en tono de fingida amenaza le dio:

 _ **\- Albert, aún ahora estás a tiempo de reconsiderar toda esta locura… podemos alegar desvarío o demencia a tu favor… Te estás acercando al límite,... después no te dejaré ir…**_

La expresión de Albert se iluminó y dejó escapar una carcajada breve y con disimulo. Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire mientras continuaban bailando. Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero él no hacía más que mirarla, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, sin dejar de bailar. La atrajo más a él, apretándola con delicadeza.

 _ **\- Creo que correré el riesgo… la tentación es más grande que la voz recurrente de mi instinto de supervivencia…**_ – respondió al fin Albert con una sonrisa que la cautivó – _**Pero, ¿no será que lo preguntas porque tú misma estás dudando?, ¿Cuáles son tus razones para no salir corriendo, lejos de todo ésto, de los Leegan, de la tía Elroy y de mí? …Candy ...¿Por qué yo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué tú Albert? –**_ repitió Candy, rendida a él, con seriedad– _**Por decenas de noches de insomnio tras tu voz. Por montones de días sometida a la locura repitiendo tu nombre y mirando tus ojos en todo lugar. Por el sabor que imaginé de tus besos, y por todos los besos que ya hice míos, por los abrazos acumulados desde el pasado en las colinas del bosque de Lakewood, por cada esquina de Chicago, por los benditos rincones de mi departamento… Por la forma en que me ves, por que te descubro y por que te reconozco, por un camino que no imagino sin ti… Por lo que ansío descubrir contigo, por las tardes y los atardeceres juntos,… los amaneceres... -**_ Candy lo miraba enamorada _ **-** **Por todo ello que me pertenece, y que he ganado en buena lid…** **¿Por qué tú?... ¿Y por qué no?... ¿A quién más puede pertenecer mi corazón?...**_

Albert la abrazó alzándola un poco antes de que terminara el vals. Tomó su mano emocionado y se la llevó a los labios...

\- _**Tienes varios besos guardados para mí Candy** _ \- dijo él tratando de controlarse - _**ahora no te besaré los labios, justo ahora... pero los recuperaré a la primera oportunidad**_

 ** _\- Es una promesa -_** contestó ella con firmeza...

* * *

En un extremo del salón, George tomaba un sorbo a su copa con la sonrisa plena de quién sabe que todo va bien.

Siempre había respetado la sagacidad y sensibilidad del Sr. William Andrew, padre de Albert. Y ahora confirmaba nuevamente la previsión y su capacidad de ver más allá, hacia el futuro. Albert era un bebé apenas, cuando el Sr. William llamó a George al privado y le pidió como un favor muy personal que conservara los diarios de Grace Andrew en un lugar seguro. Sabía que serían útiles tarde o temprano, por lo que además le pidió explícitamente que los leyera y se sintiera con la total libertad de utilizarlos cuando lo juzgara pertinente. La abuela Grace, que los había guardado celosamente por años para salvaguardar sus memorias, su origen y su gran amor, antes de morir había confiado a William su tesoro más querido, y William hizo lo propio con el fiel George. La abuela Grace consideró que Elroy no estaba preparada para saber, precisamente porque no quería saber. Llegado el momento, tendría la madurez para entender…

George no le había comentado nada a Albert con respecto a la existencia de los diarios. Ahora el secreto le pertenecía a la tía Elroy, pero George por el cariño que profesaba a Albert, estaría atento para hablar si la situación lo ameritaba. Aunque tenía fe en que no sería necesario, y sabía que llegado el momento, esos diarios llegarían a las manos de Albert, donde debían estar.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _ **\- ¿Tendremos alguna otra sorpresa de su parte Sr. Johnson?**_ – murmuró la tía Elroy acercándose a un costado de George, mientras observaba sin ver a las parejas bailando, el flujo adecuado de las personas, el servicio de bebidas y demás labores propias de una anfitriona.

 _ **\- Eso es totalmente posible, Señora Elroy…**_ – contestó George sin perder la seriedad de su semblante.

 _ **\- Perfectamente…**_ – Elroy sonrió apenas y dedicándole una breve mirada de satisfacción, se alejó, para continuar atendiendo a los invitados.

* * *

Notas del autor

Este es mi séptimo minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". Escrito en 2009, editado en 2015

En "Los Diarios de Grace Andrew, ¿Porqué Albert?…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Solo para ti" (1) de Camila, El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.


End file.
